


The Limnade

by GameOfHounds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Agelessness, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, F/M, First Time, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grumpy Sandor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inheritance, Insomnia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Limnades, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, More tags later, Muteness, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naiad!Sansa, Naiads, Nymph!Sansa, Nymphs & Dryads, Parents Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Pyrophobia, Reminiscing, Solitude, Virgin Sandor, Virgin Sandor Clegane, Virgin Sansa, Virgin Sansa Stark, Water Nymph, Water Sex, lakehouse, recluse Sandor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfHounds/pseuds/GameOfHounds
Summary: After a fire killed his family and left him disfigured, Sandor Clegane lived with his grandfather at his lake house up until the older man’s death, twenty years later. Soon after inheriting the property, he realizes that he and his grandpa weren’t the only ones living there.(Modern GOT/Sansan/Naiad AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so anyone who isn’t familiar with Naiads, Naiads come from Greek Mythology, they’re water nymphs, water spirits, etc. Usually made up of girls who are usually incredibly beautiful, naked, and whatnot, but I’m sure there’s plenty of guys too. (I first saw them while watching Grimm). They’re somewhat Gods/Goddesses/Immortals, but not quite, and they usually stay in or near their spot of choice. I think if they went onto land, they become mortal and age very slowly, or like Grimm put it, if they stay away from water too long, they dry up and die, so theres that too lol. 
> 
> Some say they work like Mermaids and Sirens and lure people to their deaths, others say otherise. There are different types for different bodies of water, and Limnades are the ones who inhabit lakes, and apparently they’re the more evil kind of Naiad I think, if I’m wrong about any of this, oh well.
> 
> This ones not gonna be very long, maybe a couple more chapters, but I’ll write more tomorrow, I need to go to sleep lol. I always stay up pretty late on Saturday nights, and I’m just a ray of sunshine when I’m tired lol. Peace for now, enjoy :) <3.

Sandor was fifteen when the fire happened. He had no idea what caused it, but he was the only one who survived. Most of his injuries were minor, but the worst was getting half of his face almost burnt off.

While he was hospitalized for his injuries, his grandfather whom he never met before then, became his legal guardian. They moved out of state once he was released, and Sandor lived with him at his lake house. It took a long time for him to adjust to his new surroundings, but thankfully, grandpa asked if he wanted to be homeschooled. He couldn’t go to public school looking like a monster, so it didn’t take him long to answer that question.

His grandpa was a kind and godly man, who treated Sandor far better than Sandor’s own father ever did. One thing he loved doing with the older man was go fishing out on the lake, their lake, every chance they had. He’d tell Sandor that this lake was a very special one, that magic was all around this place, but you just had to really pay attention. Every time he heard it, he always thought the old man was going crazy, but never made fun of him for it.

**

Twenty years later, Sandor was thirty-five now, and he stayed with his grandpa until the older man died at seventy-six. He was the only family Sandor had after the fire, and he didn’t want to leave him alone or put him in a home, so he took care of him. He never went to college, he worked odd jobs to make ends meet, and took care of the older man, never complaining once. And now, he had no one left.

After the funeral, he left town for a week, just wanting to be alone. He rented a motel room and during his stay there, he got a call from a probate lawyer saying he was looking for Sandor. When he asked what was so important that it couldn’t wait until he got back, the guy said it concerned grandpas will and that he needs to meet with him as soon as possible. Sandor wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he knew he might as well suck it up and get through it.

**

He wasn’t surprised when he learned he inherited the house. It just felt weird going back in there, ever since his grandpa passed. The minute he walked into the house, it felt hollow, void of life and his spirit, just cold. Hours later when he realized he couldn’t sleep, he went out onto the dock and sat at the edge, feet submerged in the water. He remembers doing this as a kid when he’d be feeling restless, or sit out on the deck, or even head out and sit on the edge of the dock with his feet in the water.

He liked how the moonlight reflected on the water, how nice the breeze felt, hearing the crickets singing. This place, living with grandpa, was the only peace Sandor knew after the fire. He never worked anywhere that had anything to do with fire, he hated lighting fires in the fireplace, and just toughed it out when he’d be freezing.

The only thing besides fire that scares him, is being around people. He hates going into town, he hates having people look at him like he’s the antichrist, a monster, and talk shit about someone they hardly know. You’d think after twenty years, he’d be used to the stares and whispers, but he’s never gotten used to it. So he’s put up walls, put on a ‘fuck off’, mean attitude so people wouldn’t want to be around him.

**

A month had gone by before he realized something was up. Sometimes he heard noises coming from the lake, almost like singing, but could never figure out what it was. The nights he couldn’t sleep, when he’d be sitting on the deck or out at the dock, he could hear splashing, or see something fast dart under the water. He just figured there was a big fish or something, and left it at that.

**

Tonight he was feeling restless again. He was getting frustrated, this was the third time this week, and he had to go to work in a few hours. He grumbled as he made his way outside and stopped when he thought he saw something. He blinked a few times, making sure he wasn’t just seeing things, before walking up to the dock. Just before he got towards the end, he jumped when he saw what looked like a head popping up out of the water.

He froze again and when he blinked, it was gone. Just like that, he didn’t even hear any splashing, nothing. He stood there for a minute, looking around the lake before turning and rushing back into the house. He went straight into the kitchen and found a flashlight and grabbed one of his shotguns, just in case.

He went back out onto the dock and turned the flashlight on, shining it out at the water. If someone was out here, they could be long gone by now, though they would have had to make a very quick and quiet escape. After a few minutes he sighed and yelled “Alright, if you’re still here, come on out! I know this lake ain’t exactly private property, but I live here, I don’t like people dicking around out here in the middle of the fucking night!”

He waited and got no response. He frowned and said “Look, if you come out now, then I’ll think about going easy on you. But some of us gotta be at work in a few hours, and I’m just a ray of fucking sunshine when I haven’t slept! Now get-“ and stopped when he heard splashing. He quickly aimed the flashlight to where it was coming from, and sure enough, he saw girls head pop up.

She was beautiful. Sandor has seen a lot of pretty girls in his life, but she was really something. She looked like she was in her teens, with very pale skin, red hair, and blue eyes. But in a matter of seconds, he watched as they went from a normal blue to a bright, glowing blue that he’s sure no human being could possibly posses. And he’s no scientist, but he’s pretty sure that no one has glowing gills on either side of their necks too.

She was clearly frightened as the two stared each other down for a minute, before he frowned. “Girl, What the hell are you doing out here in the dark? You’re parents must be worried sick about you, get on out of there and go home.”

The girl didn’t respond she just kept staring at him. She went from frightened to what Sandor could only describe as curious. She cocked her head to the side and squinted at him. He raised his brow and asked “Girl, what are you doing? Get out, go home.”

Still, she said nothing, as if she couldn’t understand him. For all he knows, she could be deaf, or just can’t speak or understand English. He stepped closer and asked “Do you understand a thing I’m saying?”

The girl nodded, biting her lip, and Sandor rolled his eyes. He asked “Okay then, why the fuck aren’t you answering me?”

She shrugged, and he sighed. He didn’t have time for this. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying “Alright, just-“ but when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He looked around for a minute before shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

**

When he went back to bed, all he could dream about was pretty redheads with glowing eyes, and it was the same when he was working.

When he got home, he looked out the back door and sure enough, he saw her looking right at him with a big smile on her face. She waved and gestures for him to come outside, and he couldn’t help but smirk. He shook his head and headed out to the dock, where she was waiting in the water for him at the end. He squatted down and asked “Back here again? Figured your folks would’ve ripped you a new one for being out so late. How long have you been out here?” And just like last night, she didn’t answer.

He sighed and asked “Okay, what’s with this silent thing, I feel like I’m talking to myself here. Are you some kinda mute or something?”

She looked at him confused, and when she still didn’t answer, he stood up straight. “Oh come on, at least give me something. I’m not gonna bite ya, just say something, anything! What’s your name, huh? C’mon, you gotta have a name. Mines Sandor, what’s yours?”

He waited for a few minutes, and still, nothing. He put one hand on his hip and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He sighed and said “I’m sorry if I’m scaring you, but...I’m just tired, this the second time I’ve seen you here, and this, you being...It’s pretty new to me. If you don’t wanna talk, fine. But just stay here for a minute, I’ve got an idea.”

Without looking back at her, he turned and walked back into the house to get a notebook and a marker. When he came back out, she was gone. He groaned and said “Fucking brilliant.” He walked back onto the dock and said “Okay, I don’t know if you can here me, but whenever you feel like it, write your name on this paper, okay? If you can write that is, if not well, then that’s okay too, I guess.” He opened the notebook up to the very first page and set it down near the edge of the dock, setting the pen on top of it. Hopefully when he checks it later, he’ll get an answer.

**

The next morning, he got ready for work and went out to check the notebook. When he looked down at it, there was nothing there. After returning home after a shitty day, he didn’t see her waiting for him this time. He went to check the notebook and that’s when he saw something written on the page. He picked it up and there was only one word written on it, at the bottom right corner.

_**Sansa** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the research put into this chapter.

This was good. This was really good, he’s got a name. Now the big victory will be to get her to speak, unless she really can’t. After going back inside with this victory in tow, he made dinner and made her a plate. Sandor has no clue if she eats normal food, but he’d feel like an ass for letting her starve.

He went out back and looked around the water for her, and found her near the swallow end of the lake. When he got closer, she looked over at him and smiled before standing up. Sandor nearly dropped the plate when he saw she was completely naked. The last time Sandor had seen a naked woman, she was in a magazine. Had she been naked this whole time?

The water was up to her knees and her long red hair covered most of her breasts, but it didn’t change the fact that she was still naked. She’s got a nice body on her, and didn’t seem too shy to show him. He saw the faintest impression of scales on her neck, shoulders, upper arms, and her thighs.

When he was finally able to snap out of it, he gestured over to the dock before grabbing a chair and heading down there. He watched as she turned and walked deeper into the lake until the water reached her ribs and was at the end of the dock before he could blink.

He shook his head and muttered “The hell you get yourself into, Clegane?” And when he reached the end of the dock, he set the plate down and she came up before resting her arms up on he wood. She smiled up at him and laid her head on her arm, watching as he pulled the chair up and took a seat. He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and asked “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, beautiful?”

Her smile just grew and he said “I forgot, you’re not much of a talker. Were you naked last night, too?” She nodded and he sighed. He said “Alright, I brought you some food, figured you might be hungry. You can eat normal food, right?”

Sansa nodded and he said “Good, you must be starving. When’s the last time you ate? Did you eat yesterday?”

She nodded again and he pushed the plate closer to her and sat back. He watched as she ate and he sighed. He rubbed the unscarred side of his face and said “Alright, I think it’s time you bring me up to speed on this shit, cause I mean you’re family must be going nuts right now. If you really can’t talk, I can bring the notebook out here and you can write it out. That sound good to you?”

She looked up from her food and nodded and he smiled. “Alright then. Don’t disappear on me now, I’ll be right back.” And went to go get it. He was relieved when he saw she was still there when he got back. He set them down in front of her and asked “How about I ask you some questions and you write down your answers, yeah? That sound good?”

When she nodded he said “Good. Take your time, I’ve got no plans tonight.” and he asked her some questions. Basic stuff like her full name, where she was from, how old she was. He asked how long she’s been at the lake, where her family was, and most importantly, what she was.

He watched as she took her time and wrote her answers out, and then handed the notebook to him. He thanked her and sat back to read her answers, and was not expecting what she had to say.

_**Sansa. That’s all I know.** _

_**I was born in this lake.** _

_**I can’t remember.** _

_**Centuries.** _

_**Gone. They died when I was very young.**_

_**I don’t know. I never learned what I am.** _

When he was finished, he looked at her through his lashes, and saw how sad she looked. He nodded and set the notebook down, before saying “It’s alright, girl. We’ll figure this out. In the mean time, I won’t tell anyone about you, if that’s what you want. And this lake isn’t private, you know other people come down here right?”

Sansa nodded and he asked “Do you hide when they’re here?” She nodded again and he said “Good, that’s good. Cause other people won’t understand, they could try to hurt you, find out what makes you, you. I can’t let that happen. When I’m gone, or people come down here, you stay hidden, Alright? And be careful at night too, cause you never know. You trust me, girl?”

She smiled and so did he. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**

For the next couple months, Sandor has gotten used to his new aquatic friend, and he hasn’t felt this close to anyone since his grandpa was alive, Every day he had off, every time he’d get home from work, he’d be out there. He’d talk to her, watch her swim, sometimes getting to hear her sing. She still doesn’t talk, but he hears these noises she makes while submerged, and he calls it singing. It reminded him of birds singing, so he started calling her Little Bird, and she seemed to like it.

He wanted to figure out what she was, maybe if he did some research, it could jog her memory. If it doesn’t, well, at least she’ll know. He can’t begin to imagine how confused she must be, but he knows what it’s like to be different. To feel like you don’t belong anywhere.

He doesn’t own a computer, he’s never really cared for technology, beyond his plain cell phone. Thankfully everyone at work uses a computer, so on one of his days off, he went down to the nearest library to do some research. He had no clue where to start, he tried looking up lake mermaids, but she didn’t have a tail. He’s seen her legs and her feet, there’s no tail. She does however have webbed feet and toes.

After some time, he looked through sites talking about mythology, until he got a possible hit. Naiads. Water nymphs who lived in oceans, lakes, marshes, rivers, streams, springs, even fountains. And with all the types classified, it seems Sansa is a Limnade, Naiad who live in lakes. They were minor goddesses, children of Gods and Goddesses that Sandor didn’t care about. He wasn’t looking for their family tree.

Naiads are almost always female, depicted as beautiful young women, usually seated, standing or reclining beside where they dwelled, sometimes holding water jugs or a “frond of lush foliage.” Whatever that meant.

They were worshipped by humans, married into royalty, and was said to watch over young girls and women as they transitioned into adult hood, and offered villages and towns protection so long as they’re not harmed. Some were even loved by the Gods. Some believed these creatures had healing powers, and would wash themselves in their waters, in hopes of being healed.

They’re classified as immortals, but there’s theories that they can become mortal, one popular one being if they leave their spots and go onto dry land. Doing so could possibly strip them of their powers and allow them to age slowly. An episode of some TV show said if they’re away from water for too long, they’ll dry up and die, and he’s not about to test that out.

He just printed off whatever he could, printing pages off multiple sites and putting them into a folder before heading back to the house.

**

When he showed Sansa what he had found, she cried. God only knows how long she spent not knowing who she was, and seeing her taking all this in, would be overwhelming. But when she was done looking at everything, she smiled at him and surprised him by taking his big hand in her smaller ones, and kissed the back of his palm.

The kiss left him blushing, something he doesn’t do often, but he didn’t pull away. He smiled and said “Thank you, Little Bird. I hope this helps, all this must be pretty scary to you, huh?”

She nodded and he said “I figured. I know what it’s like to be different. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, or I’ll kill them.”

**

One day at work, Sandor’s friend Tormund came up and asked “Hey man, when’s the last time you went fishing out on your lake?”

Sandor shrugged and said “Can’t remember. Why?”

The other man chuckled and asked “Okay, so Thoros and I went down there the other day, and man, that was the one  that got away. I caught hold of a real big one, had a hell of a fight with it. Spent ten minutes playing tug of war with it, and then it was gone. Whatever it was, It would be a hell of a prize.”

Sandor felt the color drain from his face and he swallowed. He cleared his throat and asked “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe I could come over one day and we can look for the sucker ourselves. Big fucker like you, we know you’d be the one to reel the bastard in.”

**

Sandor couldn’t concentrate the rest of the day. He tortured himself thinking about Sansa being hurt, bleeding, how scared she must have been. He couldn’t blame his friends, they don’t know the truth.

When he got back to the house, he ran to the dock and spent the next half hour, yelling for Sansa. He saw and heard no sign of her, and was really starting to panic. For all he knew, she could be dead.

He waited another hour before he spotted her. He let out a sigh of relief and said “Oh thank God, it’s okay. It’s only me, Little Bird. It’s Sandor, baby, come here. It’s okay.” She was terrified, but she slowly swam towards him and he emptied his pockets before jumping in. He didn’t think about it, he just wanted her to be okay, so he jumped in.

When she was close enough, he pulled her into his arms and she clung to him for dear life. They spent hours in the water, him comforting her while she sobbed into his neck. He promised her that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, and she got hurt and was almost exposed by his friends. But she wasn’t angry with him, she never pushed him away, she felt safe in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by without another incident. Since then, they’ve been closer than they were before, and Sandor’s sure he’s falling in love with his Little Bird. He’s never been in love before, and now it’s scaring the hell out of him. No one else knows this, but he’s never even had sex, no romantic relationships, no dates, no one night stands, nothing. He felt like a loser, but he feared being rejected or getting hurt. And in a matter of months, a water nymph was changing everything for him.

He learned that the kind of Naiad Sansa is, are supposed to be evil. She could’ve been manipulating him from the very beginning, playing with his heart, twisting his emotions whichever way she wanted, and he would never know. But he knows in his heart that she couldn’t be like that, she’s kind and sweet, and he’d do anything for her.

He had told her that the men who almost caught her, were his friends, and that they don’t know the truth like he does. He told her that if they ever came back, he wouldn’t let them anywhere near the water, and protect her. Surprisingly, she wasn’t angry. She simply nodded and held his hand, his fears disappearing as soon as her skin touched his.

**

One thing that he’s noticed ever since he moved with his grandpa, was that his scars were looking so much better than they used to. They looked really bad in the beginning, sometimes looking like he was burned all over again. But with living at the lake, surround by fresh air, they got better. But ever since he met Sansa, they hardly looked noticeable, almost like they were disappearing.

He thought about the whole thing with people believing that Naiads had the power to heal, and he’s spent so much time with her, he wonders if she’s healing him, among other things.

**

One night, his dreams were filled with nothing but Sansa. Normal, and x-rated. He could see her eyes, her smile, her naked body in and out of the water. He could see his hands roaming every inch of her body, her clawing into his back. He could hear her songs in his head, and he tossed and turned. It got louder with every second that passed, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He finally opened his eyes and realized the singing was coming from outside. But then the singing stopped, and his thoughts went quiet. Suddenly, he could hear her say his name.

_**Sandor.** _

_**Sandor, my love.** _

_**Come outside.** _

_**I’m waiting.** _

_**Come to me, my darling.** _

_**Get in the water.** _

It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, it almost brought tears to his eyes. He was only in boxer briefs, but he had a feeling getting dressed wouldn’t be necessary. When he got out of bed, he looked out at the lake, and saw nothing. But he knew she was there, waiting for him.

It was a nice night. All was calm as he walked down to the water, still no sign of his Little Bird. But the closer he got, the stronger her voice became. She was near, he could feel it. The water was cold when he stepped in, but he barely felt it. He went out until the water was right under his chest, and then stopped. He looked around for a minute before he heard something ahead.

_**Sandor.** _

When he looked back, he felt something right in front of him and watched as Sansa’s head popped up right in front of him, face so close, their noses brushed. They stared at each other until her eyes glowed, sending chills down Sandor’s spine.

He shook his head and said “You are so beautiful.”

Sansa smiled, webbed hands taking his face into her hands, before she kissed him. It felt like lightening just struck down on him, and he needed more. He panted and kissed her back hard, surprising her, but she smiled. They grabbed at each other, kissed each other breathless, until she pulled away, leaving him panting. A mischievous grin spread across her face before she sunk back down into the water, and that’s when he felt something tugging at his briefs. A moment later Sansa comes back up, holding up Sandor’s soaked briefs before tossing them off to the side, both giggling when they heard it splash down.

His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest, he thought it was gonna explode. But as soon she leaned in, gently pressing her lips back to his, he forgot all about it. A few minutes passed before she laid her palm flat on his chest before moving t further down until gasped against her lips when she took him in her hand.

Something in him kissed her hard before moving his hands down until they were at the back of her thighs, and lifted her up. She squealed and giggled and next thing he knows, she’s lowering herself into him, and despite the cold water, now feels nothing but heat. They moaned and she slowly started moving, bringing her lips back to his, while he wrapped both arms around her.

**

When it was over, they stayed like that for awhile, foreheads presses together even after she pulled off of him. They didn’t move for long time, just stayed there, smiling at each other, kissing, until he sighed. He traced long her bottom lip with his thumb and said “I wanna be with you forever, Little Bird.” Voice cracking. He swallowed and said “I’m gonna get old and leave you one day...I don’t wanna leave you.”

She smiled, tears in her eyes and said “Neither do I.”

He was stunned. Finally hearing her voice after all this time, he would have lived the rest of his life, not ever hearing her voice, so long as he had her. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and he smiled. “You can talk.”

Sansa laughed and said “I’ve always been able to talk, my darling...I just wanted to wait until I knew.”

“Knew what?”

She leaned in and kissed him before hugging him. “Until I knew I was in love with you. I’m sorry, please don’t be angry with me-“

He hugged her back and said “I’m not, Little Bird, I’m far from it...It’s a good thing you know then, cause I love you too.”

Sansa smiled and when she pulled back, she said “I want to go on land.”

He was surprised to hear that, and she continued. “Just for tonight, I know it’s a risk, I’ve never been on dry land before. We can sleep by the shore or on the dock, if I need to go back in the water, I’ll tell you right away...I want to get out of this Godforsaken lake and be with you.”

**

Sandor has agreed to try it with her, but his mind screamed otherwise. But she reassured him that if she had to go back into the water, she’d wake him and tell him. Once they were out of the lake, he went inside to get a few things, before coming back out. They laid together on the two lawn chairs sitting on the shore, and he prayed it would work.

**

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he looked over and saw her sleeping soundly next to him. She didn’t look dried up at all, she was perfect. He sighed in relief and when she opened her eyes, Sandor said “It worked. It worked, you’re okay.”

They got up from the chairs and hugged each other tight, Sansa squealing happily when he lifted her up off the ground. When he set her back down, he kissed her hard and said “I love you. I love you so much, Little Bird.”

She smiled and said “I love you too.” Before kissing him back.

**

From that day forward, she and Sandor has a wonderful life together. Losing her powers meant nothing to her, Sandor was the only thing she cared about. They were married for sixty years, and had three beautiful kids before he passed, and she hardly aged at all. Losing him hurt worse than any pain she had experienced before, but she always thinks about all the happy times they shared together.

Their kids inherited some of her lost abilities, all being great swimmers who never looked their age, but they eventually got out of the house now, and had their own families. Decades seemed to fly by until they too, were gone, her grandkids and great grandkids gone, and she was alone. She was almost a thousand years old, but looked to be no older than thirty-five, now. They got their fair share of dirty or odd looks when out together, or when they met any of their kids’ significant others, but they didn’t care one bit.

Sansa visits her families graves every day, sits and talks with them for hours, even fell asleep at her husbands grave a couple of times. Not a second goes by where she doesn’t miss them, or wish they were born like she was, so they could be together for all time.

After they got married, Sandor told her that when his grandfather was alive, he told Sandor that the lake was very special, and if you paid close enough attention, you could see just how magical it was. She wonders if he knew about her, or sensed there was something more going on. She’ll never know, but that’s okay. Sansa never remarried after Sandor died, she knew Sandor would want her to be happy, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. And with the risk of her partners realizing she ages slower than any normal human being, she wouldn’t take it. He was the only man she ever loved, and she’ll always remain faithful to him.

Every day she goes out and sits on the dock, looking out at her former home. She remembers the first night Sandor came to the cabin when he was a teenager, avoiding him and his grandpa for twenty years before their first real meeting. She’d laugh at how scared she was when she first met Sandor, remembers darting through the water at impossible speeds, dodging fishers, and others who came to the lake.

She remembers her face lighting up every time she saw him, when they first made Love, centuries ago. Thought everyone she loves has long passed, she’ll never forget the new life she found with a lonely man with a scarred face, and that she’ll see him again one day. And that’s all she needs.


End file.
